The bandanna,The hat and the Scarlet hair
by Sapphire Scarlet Fernandes
Summary: Scarlet,Sapphire and Blue have a normal life until Scarlet is sucked into an other world Will they be able to survive? Will they find love? Will Erza be in time to save them? Rated T for language lucky,franctic jerza and ocXoc
1. Chapter 1:scarlet's beginning

**Hey guys,Sapphire here!  
This is pretty soon after my note isn't it anyway I got after writing the note a big idea! about doing a band concept story that later becomes a next generation story!  
so that's what I'm planning to down although I still need character's so please leave a, character idea I'm also good if you choose you own relationship with a character but you can't change everything completely!  
And the name Scarlet has been taken!  
I already wanted to do a short preview of this story so here it is!  
Scarlet pride chap1:the beginning**

* * *

**Scarlet's pov**

I started walking to the building it wasn't that big.  
My eyes traveled around the school yard,trying to find a clue from where Jellal could be!  
My Scarlet hair was blowing in the wind.  
When I was about to enter the building,  
Somebody bumped into me and I fell on the floor.

"Watch your step, dude!" I said before standing up he had piercings and was covered with black clothes.

"Can't you watch, yourself" okay that was _it_ he bumped into me not I into him!  
I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"Why would I, you bumped into me!" now I would just like to take that back since he was. about to punch me and my magic wasn't fully in control yet well, Let's just say I didn't even know what kind of magic I had!  
Suddenly someone shot a light beam at his hand or something?

"Nobody touches my sister!" I heard someone scream.  
Jellal!  
I quickly ran up to him burring my face in his chest.

"hey it's okay, it's gonna be fine!" he glared at the spot where the guy stood  
he had disappeared.

"Let's get you,registered" he layed his arm around me and started walking towards the Principal's office.

* * *

He pushed me inside I was a little bit nervous but wasn't really shacking or something.

"Oh you must be Scarlet the smart newbie,and sister of Jellal fernandes,am I right?!"  
I looked at the spot where I had the voice speak just a second ago.  
"yes sir" I answered quickly I didn't dare to look at him since he looked so small I guess I have to get used to that.  
"you're keys are on the table,I guess you can find your way around?"  
"yes sir!" I quickly answered before picking up my keys and walking, out the door.

* * *

I made my way to the dorm room,I opened the door and invited myself inside.  
I quickly noticed the photo's of Jellal and someone who looked exactly like me.  
I'm only around the 7 years younger because of time passing {just imagine Erza past time normally!}  
oh yeah that made me tell you I'm 19 years old.  
And I never really met my parents only my brother Jellal!  
When i was about to go sit on the couch.  
I saw the woman walk into the dorm.  
She twisted her head now facing me, she really looked like me the only thing that was different with me was that I had one green eye and one scarlet pretty creepy actually!

"Who are you?" she asked quiet friendly.  
She looked at me with a trusting look maybe it isn't hard trusting someone who looks like you!

"My name's Scarlet,Scarlet Fernandes!" her eyes widen as I spoke my name she gasped but then returned to her normal stand.

"My name's Erza,Erza Scarlet!" I looked at her she having my name as her sir name kinda strange,if you ask me!  
**  
**I walked out the room towards the bedroom and trowed my bag on my bed that I was going to use for the coming 5 year.s  
I hope it was going to be a fun,year instead of miserable.  
Suddenly I got a huge headache and felt to my knees.  
Wait... what's happening?  
several thoughts crossed my mind on that certain moment.  
before I finally passed out.

* * *

**So how was it?  
I hope you liked it and as you see Scarlet is taken ans she looks exactly like Erza!  
The only difference are her strange eye colours that are green/blueish and scarlet/reddish!  
This will probably one big story and i don't know how big every story is going to be but this one sure will become the biggest yet i'm guessing around the 30-40 chapter's will I'm planning on, doing jellal's diary only 15-20 and FTA 20-30 but In this story i want to do much that's why Scarlet has been taken by_ Arduriel_  
So don't blame me if you wanted to be called Scarlet in your next life so badly!  
And you don't get the name Scarlet because she took it before you did! :P  
Next chappy we will be seeing Sapphire{ me! :P} Blue and red come!**

**Don't forget to review,follow, and favourite!**  
**Else I send Scarlet to defeat you bare handed!**

**Sapphire is out bye-bye!**


	2. Chp2:memories and friends

**I'm lazy today so don't think my grammar will be perfect, and if you do want grammar to be perfect go search other story since I'm lazy**  
**this part will clear up things about scarlet's past and who she actually is**  
**new character's in next chappy and in this part also.**

* * *

**flashback starts.**  
**Scarlet's pov**  
_"mommy you can't go" I said to the woman._

_"but you have to" she said to me I saw a tear circle down her eyes._

_"keep your brother safe,Scarlet" she putted me in the carriage and whispered something at the driver._  
_I looked next to me finding my brother,I hesitated this wasn't Jellal!_  
_He didn't have a tattoo and he was the same age._  
_The carriage was driving away with me in it._  
_When I heard it the horrible sound I didn't wanted to look back._  
_A gunshot._

* * *

**Time skip 3 years before**  
**Sapphire's pov.**

_"are you sure Erza? I looked up at her wishing it wasn't she was still so young._

_"yeah I'm pregnant" I felt sorry for her and they said they will look like 19 when they're actually only 7 years old because of to much magical energy._

_"how is it going with you and ruby?" she changed the subject? would I say the truth?_

_"F...Fine!" I quickly hesitated before looking away._

_"Tell me the,truth Sapphire" she knew I looked up at her facing my frie... No my sister_  
_And I was soon aunt of the two kids she had in her tummie._

_"it's going horrible" I made out to her tears falling on the street making the color darker as the tears fell down._

_"I love him, b... but he doesn't love me!" she walked towards me and buried my head in her chest._

_"It's going to be fine,I know it is!"_

_then everything started to clear up again._

* * *

**Scarlet's pov**  
As I awakened on the same spot as before.  
I bursted out in tears everything was clear now they lied to me!  
How could they?  
Erza was my mom and Jellal probably my father.  
Sapphire my aunt and Ruby probably by now my uncle!  
I picked a picture on the wall throwing it on the ground making the glass shatter.  
I heard footsteps coming to my room

"Stay away from me!" I screamed  
I heard someone starting to cry it was probably Erza.  
She realized that I realized it.  
But i didn't care they lied to me all those years .  
But wait Erza died in my flashback.  
Why was she still alife?

* * *

I made my way outta the room running to class  
I had to have some distraction from everything  
I walked into the music room

"Oh Scarlet,since you're late you can sing a song that you like or wrote"  
I sighed I knew if I said I wasn't in the mood I still had to sing.  
I choose a song that I wrote.

**_"I'm standing on a bridge _**  
**_I'm waitin' in the dark _**  
**_I thought that you'd be here by now _**  
**_There's nothing but the rain _**  
**_No footsteps on the ground _**  
**_I'm listening but there's no sound"_**

A girl next to me started to sing next to me.  
She had a bandanna and seemed really sad as she looked at a boy in the crowd.  
I layed a hand on her shoulder.  
And we both started to sing further.  
As she looked at the paper with the lyrics.

**_"Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? _**  
**_Won't somebody come take me home _**  
**_It's a damn cold night _**  
**_Trying to figure out this life _**  
**_Won't you take me by the hand _**  
**_Take me somewhere new _**  
**_I don't know who you are" _**  
**_But I... I'm with you_**

I smiled at the girl who sung beautifully next to me.  
As we continued the song she kept staring at the boy.  
When I realized who she was.  
And she did the same with me.  
We stared at each other.  
I know also knew who that was in the crowd.

"Ruby,Sapphire,uncle,aunt"

she nodded her head and we started to sing again.

_**I'm looking for a place **_  
_**Searching for a face **_  
_**Is anybody here I know **_  
_**Cause nothings going right **_  
_**And everything's a mess **_  
_**And no one likes to be alone**_

_**Isn't anyone tryin' to find me? **_  
_**Won't somebody come take me home **_  
_**It's a damn cold night **_  
_**Trying to figure out this life **_  
_**Won't you take me by the hand **_  
_**Take me somewhere new **_  
_**I don't know who you are **_  
_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**Oh why is everything so confusing **_  
_**Maybe I'm just out of my mind **_  
_**Yea yea yea**_

_**It's a damn cold night **_  
_**Trying to figure out this life **_  
_**Won't you take me by the hand **_  
_**Take me somewhere new **_  
_**I don't know who you are **_  
_**But I... I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand **_  
_**Take me somewhere new **_  
_**I don't know who you are **_  
_**But I... I'm with you**_  
_**I'm with you**_

_**Take me by the hand **_  
_**Take me somewhere new **_  
_**I don't know who you are **_  
_**But I... I'm with you**_  
_**I'm with you**_  
_**I'm with you...**_

I finished.  
And then started to look into her Sapphire eyes one of my eyes was the same colour as hers.  
I touched my right eye who was Sapphire colored.  
Was that how i got one eye blue one red.  
One from my mom one from her sister?  
I catched her hand as it fell down and whispered to her.

"thank you,Sapphire!"

_  
**I really don't feel like continuing it today I'm sorry more new characters in the next chappy I swear but i also started school again and I started playing **  
**Grand fantasia! **  
**And I love to be in 7Guards so i will be uploading less but I will continue at least one once a week!**  
**the song i used was from: Avril Lavinge.**  
**And it's called i'm with you.**  
**that was it have a nice day.**  
**bye-bye.**  
**Sapphire out!**


	3. Chapter 3:Why?

**Hey guys! Sapphire here  
I wanted to continue as soon as I wrote next part and people who asked for Character's don't worry but they will come later when I start with the more kinda next generation part :P  
but they will come so don't worry  
Let's start: Scarlet's pride chap 3 why?**

Scarlet's pov

****As I made my way out of the classroom I remembered I still had to tell them!  
I threw my bag on the ground and began to run to my dorm .  
Since they didn't have school today.  
I stormed inside ignoring the bell for the next lesson.  
I walked to the couch we're a surprised looking Erza,Jellal we're sitting.

"Scarlet what are you doing here,you should be in class!"

"i'm hear to..." I looked at them now furious!

"to get to know the truth!"  
I looked bloody serious at them.

"What are you talking about,sis?" I looked at him with a look like you know bloody well what I"m talking about.

"I'm not you're sister,I'm your daughter!"

Jellal fell to his knees,and blanked out.  
He didn't remember me being his daughter?  
What was going on?

"I'm sorry,Scarlet!" Erza said to me she really meant it you could see that in her eyes.

"So you do remember,me then?

she nodded her head as I spoke those words.  
I couldn't believe it.  
I need more distraction .  
I made my way out of the room again picking my bag that I dropped.  
Getting a late note and walking to my next lesson.  
Art I hate art ugh!  
I can't draw at all it is always bad.

* * *

**Sapphire's pov.**

"Where did she go?" I wandered around where could Scarlet be.  
I made my way to art.

"I wanted to tell her about Blue,but whatever!"  
If she doesn't want it then I'm okay with it.

As I walked into art and gave the usual! late note I saw Scarlet just coming in from behind me.  
Was she also late it does explain why she suddenly rushed out of the classroom when the bell rung.  
I took my seat and Scarlet was appointed to sit in-front of Blue and me  
I introduced Blue to Scarlet

"Nice to meet you Scarlet,I'm Blue!" she looked nice at her.

"Nice to meet you too,Blue!" she shook her hand softly,but she gripped her hand really hard revealing her magical power.

I still didn't know what her magical power was but I didn't really care.  
I knew what mine was and further I didn't needed to know.  
Maybe I could ask her later.  
I already saw Blue drawing a big nice drawing of to trees.  
You could never compare her drawing skills to mine I sucked.

"Blue,can you tell me what you're magic source is?"

She shook her head probably she didn't wanted to tell it to me because of her past,but I can't blame her.  
I don't know much of her but I do know that her past is a zone where you better not step into.  
I picked one of my notebooks out of my bags that I used to write songs for music.  
Mister Snellens noticed it but,didn't say anything.  
I started to write several words but couldn't make them into a song.  
I guess I needed Scarlet's help for that.  
My head moved from my notebook to the smart-board {school board with electricity!}  
As I faced him again.

"Ooh Ruby,how could you... do that to me?"

The bell rung finally I took a glance at my sheet.  
Empty...  
I dozed of the hole hour I'm really stupid aren't I?  
I quickly made my way out before the teacher could notice my empty sheet on my table.  
He wasn't going to be exactly happy about it!

* * *

**Lunch  
Sapphire's pov**

****I made my way through the hallways following her to a table and sat on the same table as she did.

"Oh hi, Sapphire didn't notice you there!"

I picked the lunch out of the bag,that was stuck to one side of my hip.  
I pressed the lunchbox on the table and closed the zipper.  
I took a glance at Scarlet's face reminding me that she looks exactly like Erza!

"Hey do you have anything to do this afternoon?"

I quickly asked her without hesitating.  
She picked out a small books and turned around the pages of it she stopped at a page  
and quickly examined it.

"Now you ask actually I don't,what are you suggesting?"

She said while closing the little book and putting it back in her backpack that was on the ground.  
I opened my lunchbox and got one a sandwich that I prepared this morning.

"To write some songs and maybe form a band with some girls!"

"If you can play some instruments,it will become great!"

I looked back at her she was thinking about it before she finally answered me back.

"I can drum a bit but I'm not the best,what do you play?"

Does that mean she likes my idea?  
well I think she does It will become really great just a girlband.  
But 2 people is not enough.  
Maybe...  
Blue can come and help.  
but mostly there four of them who is the fourth girl.  
I guess we just have to find a fourth then right?

"Hello,Sapphire?"  
She snapped me out of it.

"Oh yeah I play bass guitar,normal guitar,and a bit piano!"

I faced back at her she looked impressed.  
But,what was so impressive about it.  
I loved singing more anyway.  
She answered me.

"I love to join your band,Sapphire!"

* * *

**So how was it?  
I hope you liked it!  
I know the chapter's are a bit short but I'm not that Inspired anymore.**

PLZ leave a review,follow,and favourite.  
Or else I won't make a Fairy tail FACEBOOK.  
And I'm serious planning on doing fairy tail Facebook.  
So if you don't review follow or favourite I won't make it.

Bye-Bye Sapphire out :D


	4. Chp4:this is my power!

**Hey guys,readers, And shali {:P} Sapphire here!  
I know I'm uploading things fast but I just wanted to continue!  
so let's continue  
Scarlet's pride chp 4:This is my power**

* * *

**Blue's pov**

"I can't believe those 2,there late!"

I said while sitting down on the bench in-front of the piano.  
I looked up to find a song that Sapphire wrote for me.  
She made it for me in my situation.  
I made my way through the lyrics,  
Actually reading the situation I was in.

"I'll guess I just have to give it at-least a try!" I sighed.

_"You can break everything I am ..."_

I continued playing the piano as I watched the lyrics pass through my mind and came with sound out of my mouth.

_"like I'm made of glass!"_

_"like I'm made of paper!"_

I stopped as I finally heard footsteps on the hallway.  
A girl rushed in letting her bandanna almost fall from her head.

"That was awesome,the song sure fits you Blue!"  
I shook my head from side to side.  
I can't sing I hate singing and I can't do it.  
I'm must say I did enjoy singing this song by my own though.  
Maybe I was just too scared too sing in-front of other people.

"Sapphire who did you have in your mind too be our songwriter/maybe band-member?"  
I then asked.  
She looked at Scarlet she grabbed something out of her bag.  
It was a photograph of a young girl. {_well of course it's a girl-band{well no shit Sherlock!} }_

"This is one of my friends she helped me write, I'm with you!" I gasped.

I slapped the photo outta her hand making it fall on the ground.  
Tears magical dropped from my face on the ground.  
Now the bandanna finally made its way to the ground as a girl walked to me.  
I felt arms around me.  
As I felt more tears circle down my arm.

"Blue,she didn't know, I didn't know either!"  
I pushed her away from me as I walked to picture.  
with the photo of the little girl.  
I slowly picked it up.  
Admiring the sight of her little face of maybe now 13 years old.

"So your still alife?" I sighed.  
Before bursting into a new waterfall with tears.  
I looked at the spot the scarlet haired mage had stood for a second ago.  
Nothing she was gone...

* * *

**Scarlet's pov**

I stood on the hallway how could I be so stupid.  
I slapped myself before walking out of the hallway.  
Who was I'm going to face My parents,My friends.  
Would I go search for Ruby and ask what is wrong?  
As I walked into home room I bumped into someone {wow _huge_ surprise!}  
I quickly stood up as I realized who it was.

"You again can't you watch were your going?"

"No actually I don't,cause I have at-least something to think about!"

"You search trouble,Scarlet!"

Wait...  
how did he know my name?  
When I realized of course,he just gave me a nickname and my Scarlet hair was obvious.

He made something with iron and called something like "iron dragon slayer"  
I tried to dodge it but,it hit me in the stomach.  
Making me spit a bit blood on the floor.  
I stood up holding my arms in the air trying to gain more oxygen.  
And panting.  
I quickly noticed the next attack.  
As I jumped up to dodge it once again.  
I noticed a horrible pain he had hit me again!  
but,this time in the arm with some sort of Iron sword  
My body made his way too the ground  
Leaving a more horrible pain in my back

"Leave me alone,I'm sorry!" I left out before he tried to attack me again

But he didn't have any mercy and still attacked .  
Me in the other arm and into my right leg.  
I hoped I lost consciousness soon as I screamed

"Help me!,Someone help me!"

I saw a flash in-front of my eye run against the wall  
And attacking the I heard the person call Gajeel!

**_"Athletic ability:scorching attack!_****"** the person screamed

his/her hands turned sorta yellow and lighten

_**"Thunder helper: Dashing attack!"**_ {I made up some attacks I will tell you there ability's in note!}

I heard someone else scream  
This in one case was clearly a girl  
Who was helping the other person

I saw Gajeel fly through the hallway against the wall

The now clearly seen girls we're cheering  
But I knew this fight wasn't over yet  
A huge Iron pillar came swinging through the hallway once again.  
Attacking the now defenseless girls  
I couldn't help them and as I saw them fall on the ground next to me I realized who it were  
* face palm*  
How couldn't I realized it before  
Of course

"I'm sorry,Sapphire,Blue!"

I gained all my strength standing up once again.  
if it was going to take my life so be it they we're my friends,  
I couldn't let them die for me!  
I spread my arms as I waked in-front of them.

"No... don't do it,Scarlet"  
I do what I want and you don't tell me what to do liar I thought in my head.

She wasn't old enough to be my aunt.  
My parents lied about her and my brother.  
Sapphire wasn't my aunt she was my sister.  
Like Blue also is.

**Short flashback**  
"that hand shake she putted all her emotions about me in it"  
"I will not let them go to waste!"  
**End of flashback**

My parents had four kids at the same time  
And probably lost them in a short time  
But I couldn't let them lose tree children at once  
if I can choose then only one will die!  
And that will be me!

* * *

**Scarlet's pov**

A huge attack was launching at me probably killing me  
But so be it I won't let their feelings go to waste  
I heard something strange in my head  
And closed my eyes while hearing a strange voice in my head

_"unleash your power for me"_  
I opened my eyes slowly as I saw a person appear in-front of me

"I'm Saber and I want you too not give up,Scarlet!"

I looked at the woman with the blond hair tied up in a ribbon  
She seemed nice but looked serious at me  
I nodded my head

"I won't let you die,since your not ready to die yet"

I looked at her with a questioning look  
wait... wasn't I dead yet  
I poked in my stomach making it rumble  
I didn't eat since lunch I laughed at myself

"I put you on the moment you were before hearing me,do what you have to do Scarlet"

I took one last glance at the young lady  
before I closed my eyes once again

* * *

**Scarlet's pov**

I opened my eyes realizing the situation  
My body started glowing a yellowish colour  
Something appeared in my hand  
I looked at myself being in a shot shirt  
With armor below it,a short skirt,and some gloves  
Now I realized the huge magic sphere coming towards me  
Before I could realize it a bow appeared in my hand

_**"Arrow make:Meteor shot!"**_

I shouted with full force.

The attack that I sealed for so many years now finally unlocked in me!

And when I saw the attack go backwards to gajeel and just miss him.  
I knew everyone was safe.  
And let my injuries finally got to me.  
everything went a little bit blank.  
As I felt all my magical energy erase and.  
my normal clothes come back.  
I heard footsteps turn into running in the distance,and soon a girl bowed over me.  
I smiled at my mother.  
Before closing my eyes.  
And finally my wish was fulfilled.  
I passed out and lost consciousness.

* * *

**So how was it?**  
**Kinda much to take in doesn't it I will explain it .**  
**Sapphire and Blue lied to Scarlet since Sapphire is way too young too be her aunt and Blue said that in the handshake they had in chp:3.**  
**They're actually sisters we don't know why they lied yet!**  
**Scarlet's brother is still missing .**  
**Saber is a spirit that talked to Scarlet when she actually died.**  
**But left her living.**  
**The powers are .**  
**Sapphire:Athletic ability's like coco's ones in the filler arc of Lucy.**

**Blue:Thunder,electricity similar too laxus ones.**

**Scarlet:Arrow make or so called Archer,ranger magic .**

**Can make every kinda attack with arrows and gets full body armor when in battle.**

so do you like these cause if you do.  
PLZ leave a review for my story.  
or favourite,and follow.

Fairy tail is not mine it's Hiro Mashima's {give me manga chp 300 already!}

But that's all for now.  
Sapphire out Bye-Bye.  
{I'm not going to tell you yet what song I used just discover it yourself!}  
{1500 words man that's one of my longest till now!, well to be exact 1516 words :)} 


	5. Chapter 5:Blue's past

**Hey guys!  
yeah I know another 1 early isn't it.  
But I just wanted to continue so badly.  
So let's start.  
Scarlet's pride chp5:Yellow**

* * *

**Scarlet's pov  
**I woke up in the infirmary.  
First adjusting my eyes too the light slowly.  
I sat up,too immediately falling down again.

"aww..." I rubbed my stomach.

I saw a little girl walk too me.

"You're awake!"  
I nodded my head slowly.

"what happened?"

I said slowly lifting myself up too once again try to sit.  
Then it happened I saw what happened in a mini second.  
I was panting.

"I was gone... I died,but she saved me!"

Then I stood up falling on the ground I come to safe you .  
When I was about to leave the door struggling the young girl turned my head.

"Sapphire...,Blue!"  
I left out a sign of relief as I walked back to my responding bed.  
I moved my right arm but immediately got it back again.

I screamed as hard as I could.  
my arm...  
It was probably broken.  
the painful memories past my mind again.  
Like how the iron sword made his way too my arm and pushed me with full force out of the air.  
And how I landed out of the air on my back while I maybe jumped around the 2 meters high.  
I looked at my right while I remembered the most painful memory.  
Their memory how they got hit full in the stomach and didn't have breath for at-least 3 minutes.  
I punched the wall out of anger.  
I couldn't take care of my sisters when they we're about to die

* * *

**time skip 2 days  
Sapphire's pov**

"oooooooooohhhh..."  
No doesn't sound nice.  
I scratced the lyrics from the paper as I eventually just threw it in the garbage bin.  
I heared a knock on the door .

"Blue...,door!"

"I don't want to!

"Now,Blue!"

I heard a sigh as Blue walked slowly towards the door so I caught it before she did.  
I also saw Scarlet's face around the corner.  
I openend the door.  
Before I could realize who it was I already heard crying behind me.  
When I realized the young Blondie girl with the straw hat.  
My legs felt weak and fell to the ground.  
I left out a huge cry as I saw the girl.

"Yellow...,is that you?"

I heard from behind me.  
Blue... I'm so happy for you now!

"M...Mom?" said the Blondie haired girl.  
I turned my head to face Blue who was slowly nodding her head.  
I saw as she stood up and hug the girl.  
As my legs slowly moved on it's own to her and created a group hug .

Suddenly I wasn't hugging anyone anymore.  
But I heard a huge boom on the floor.  
oh Blue...  
Yellow...,sure looks like her mom.

"Thank you so much...Scarlet!"

They both Said.  
I wiped away my tears.  
"Wait... what did I miss,Yellow,Blue?'  
She said while she looked pretty confused at the two.

"I could explain... but this is easier"  
Blue said to her while laying a hand on her head.

* * *

****

Flashback starts  
Blue's pov  
_"Hi,I'm Blue and this is Red,what is your name little girl?"_

_"My name's Yellow,nice to meet you Blue,Red!" _

_I looked at her she was very nice and cute I don't care what they think about her I take her!_

_"Yellow... do you wanna be part of our family?"_

_She looked confused at me for a second and then knew what I was talking about.._  
_She nodded quite slowly not knowing what to do probably if it was a right idea or not._

_I signed the paper with my name and left with my lovely girl next to me._  
_And my boyfriend on the other side._****

Flashback ends

* * *

**Scarlet's pov  
**I woke up again slightly confused when I realized what I just saw my mouth opened.  
And my jaw dropped to the ground.

She adopted a kid,because pregnancy didn't work!

"But wait... what happened to Red?"

"He died to save Yellow" I saw tears fill her eyes again when she had told me that.

But I knew everything was going to be fine it just had too didn't it?

* * *

**Sapphire's pov**

I heard a knock on the door while I was writing songs again.  
I sighed as I thought at how many people had already interrupted me today.  
There only was a little letter when I opened the door with written on it.

Scarlet,Sapphire Scarlet Fernandes  
Het lyceum vos Vlaardingen  
Dorm 14

I opened the little envelope as my curiosity hit my head again.

* * *

_Dear Sapphire,Scarlet_

_"It has been 2 years Sapphire I'm sorry I left you guys alone ._  
_You can't tell Blue about this it's strictly forbidden._  
_Sorry to put you into this Scarlet I don't even know you yet._  
_I wanna make a surprise for Blue!_  
_One bigger then ever I heard your performing soon._  
_Let me be a guest-act._  
_And let Jellal and Erza be there!_  
_Please It's very important I shall tell you what I'm planning._  
_I want to marry Blue and make her my wife._  
_Since I didn't see her in 2 years I wanted to surprise her big ._  
_I didn't contact you earlier since I was searching information._  
_But I never actually died._  
_Please do what I asked you._  
_Sapphire,Tell this Scarlet because I know you read this first with your curiosity..._  
_Please help me..._  
_here is a little gift for me in the box for both of you"_

_greetings Red_

* * *

****

I holded in my tears to not alert Blue while reading the letter I knew it was Red since he always had a special kind of writing.  
Wait... what box?

I opened the door again to find the box on the same spot as the letter I probably was stupid enough to not notice... _{well at-least I say it about my self!}_

I opened the box to find myself the same kind of clothes I was wearing but now in orange with a green bandanna.

And a bracelet with little diamonds with the letters Scarlet on it.

"I will fulfill your wish Red I promise!"

you maybe be Blue's love but your my best friend!  
I got behind the piano again to find new inspiration in my head  
I started playing a random song  
As I made it up in my mind****

_"Last night I heard my own heart beating_  
_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_  
_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_  
_Even though I know you're not there"_****

I thought of all the memories I had with Red my best friends  
and as the flipped through my mind I continued singing  
**  
**_"I was playing back a thousand memories baby_  
_Thinking bout everything we've been through_  
_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_  
_When time stood still, and I had you"_

_"Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_  
_Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now"_

_"I know people change and these things happen_  
_But I remember how it was back then_  
_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_  
_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_  
_Now I'm pacing down the hall, Chasing down your street_  
_Flashback to the night when you said to me_  
_Nothing's gunna change, not for me and you_  
_Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

_"Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_  
_Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now"_

_"If you're after if you're someone, if you're moving on_  
_I've been waiting for you since you've been gone"_  
_"I just want it back the way it was before_  
_I just wanna see you back in my front door_

_""and I say,_  
_Come back come back come back to me like you would before you said it's not that easy_  
_Before the fight_  
_Before I locked you out_  
_But I take it all back now"_

_"Come back come back come back to me like you would you would if this was a movie_  
_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_  
_Come back come back come back to me like you could you could if you just said you're sorry_  
_I know that we could work it out somehow_  
_But if this was a movie, you'd be here by now"_

_"You'd be here by now"_

_"Not the kind of ending you wanna see now"_

_"Baby what about the ending? oohhhh.."_

_"I thought that you'd be here by now"_

_woahhh..._****

I stopped now finally crying as.  
I saw Scarlet walk in.  
I stood up.

Scarlet I have to tell you something...

* * *

**So how was it I know earlier I know not that long...  
But i just wanted it to upload it before I was going to bed -_-  
The song I used was if we were a movie by Taylor swift!  
I had to use her songs at-least once!  
but i gotta go now so please.  
review,follow and favourite.  
Sapphire out bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: a strange event

**Hey guys Sapphire here  
It's been a long time isn't it?  
well I have been thinking a long time about how I would continue this so here we go  
Scarlet's pride chp6:A strange event**

* * *

**Red's pov**

"well here we go then"  
I slowly whispered to Scarlet who was behind the piano.  
She gave me a wink.  
Indicating that I had to do my best.  
I holded the microphone firmly in my hand when I heard the notes of the piano.  
Here I go then Blue!

The curtain raised up and I saw Saph push in a struggling girl.

"just look Blue!'  
I heard her scream.  
I slowly went to her.  
And she left out a huge cry as she saw me.  
I walked away from her to Jellal in the audience.  
And started to sing to him.  
It's time I taught It's time to marry your daughter.

_"Sir, I'm a bit nervous_  
_About being here today_  
_Still not real sure what I'm going to say_  
_So bare with me please_  
_If I take up too much of your time. _  
_See in this box is a ring for your oldest._  
_She's my everything and all that I know is_  
_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_  
_Cause very soon I'm hoping that I..."_

I walked to Blue and took her hand as I slowly showed her the box.  
And face again towards Jellal.

_"Can marry your daughter_  
_And make her my wife_  
_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_  
_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah_  
_I'm gonna marry your princess_  
_And make her my queen_  
_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_  
_I can't wait to smile_  
_When she walks down the aisle_  
_On the arm of her father_  
_On the day that I marry your daughter"_

I stopped singing as I looked at the most stunned person I had ever seen.  
I got down on one knee.  
And opened the box again..

"Blue,will you marry me?"  
She looked stunned I knew it she was going to say no.  
I failed I pulled my cap down so she couldn't see the disappointment in my eyes.  
When I heard a little cry first and then some words.

"Yes,Yes I will marry you Red!"  
I left out a sigh of relief and stood up.  
Quickly getting back on my knee again.  
I took the ring from the box and smoothly slid it down her finger.  
I know stood up to embrace her.  
But before that I felt my feet struggle .  
And I felt that I toggled over .  
My back fell on the ground.  
And I felt soft lips press against mine.

"I missed you so much,Red!"  
I heard her cry.

"I missed you to!"  
I said before finally taking her into and embrace.

* * *

**Sapphire's pov**

I looked at the couple being together again.  
I holded my Guitar in my left hand and was checking the little microphone.  
I heard the microphone softly leaving signals.  
It's time.  
I slowly brought my fingers to the snares of the guitar and when I was about to play it.  
I heard a huge scream.  
From the backstage area.  
I Looked to my back.  
My guitar fell to the ground and one of the snares broke.  
But I was already gone.

"Athletic ability:super Dash"  
I screamed out as I ran through many hallways.  
I felt someone holding onto me well actually 3 persons.  
"Blue,Red...Ruby?"  
Ruby nodded his head to me and laughed.  
I gave him a quick smile to.  
The same awful scream I heard in my ears again.

We came at the spot in one of the many hallways  
It was horrible Scarlet was being sucked into a portal  
I acted like every sister would do and grabbed her hand  
To pull her out,and it worked!

"your save now!"  
When suddenly the floor became spreading and it became a black hole

"Or not!' I screamed as I fell down the portal

* * *

**Sapphire's pov**

I opened myself finding myself on the street.

"where the hell am I!"  
I Said to mysel.  
I looked around trying to find Scarlet or Blue,Red or Ruby.  
Ruby...  
None of them where there I sighed there we go again.  
I scratched my head as I sighed again.  
When I looked up I didn't recognise anything.

"What the hell is this place?"

A sort of cape ghost came out of nowhere.  
And began to speak to... everyone here.

"Welcome players! in sword arts online!"

My eyes widen I heard of this place it's a game!  
So am just dreaming?

"The main rule in this game is,that if you die you die in real life!"

What the hell is this for kinda joke.  
I magically opened my window and pressed the log out button.  
But it didn't work.

"What the hell is this for joke!"  
I screamed to him.

"Don't swear fernandes,that isn't nice"  
Everyone started looking at me.  
And my eyes started glowing red.

"give my sister back!"  
I screamed once again.  
Everyone kept looking at me.

"She is like you Fernandes,somewhere on this street!'  
I looked around trying to find Scarlet or anybody I knew.  
But I couldn't find anybody who looked like her.

"You liar!"  
My bandanna fel off.  
And a huge scar was visible.  
Who was now shining a blue colour .

My body started to glow and an armor took over my clothes.  
There was a sword on my back.  
And a bow in my hand.  
My eyes still glowing red.  
As I shot several attacks throughout the city.  
I wanted to kill everyone I failed to protect everyone again.  
So why don't they just all die.  
I heard people running away as I shot more arrows throughout the city.  
But one person was running up to me.  
He threw his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"please come back Saph..."  
He softly whispered in my ear.

"I can't live without you!"  
I heard him softly cry.  
Wasn't it embarrassing for a boy to cry?  
My eyes turned blue again as I fell down in his arms.

"You had to save me again...thank you Ruby!"  
I said before passing out.

"No problem Saph" he answered me.  
And started to carry me out of the city.  
While always holding my right hand.

* * *

**So was it worth the wait?  
I have been inspired by the anime and light novels sword art online  
I say you watch it it's really good!  
Please tell me what you thought about it in a review or follow and favourite  
I will bring in more new characters too and in this serie I will settle every problem with everyone so don't worry guys!**

Leave a review or you will be saph's next target

saph: yeah you will be!  
Ruby: saph calm down your not fully restored yet  
Saph; okay Ruby * kisses his cheek and goes back to bed*  
Me: well that's some progress!

Well anyway I don't own fairy tail and sword arts online

bye guys Saph out!


	7. Chapter 7: new friends

**Hey guys sapphire here!  
Pretty soon isn't it?  
I know but I want to continue so badly!  
So let's start  
Scarlet's pride chp 7:New friends**

* * *

**Sapphire's pov {gee how much time do I use her pov }**

I woke up that morning quite exhausted.  
I probably lost all my magical energy in that fight..  
Slowly Raising my hand I touched my forehead.  
And left out a sigh of relief.

"Gee that was close.."

"It seems like your awake"

Said a mysterious woman she had 2 boys on her side.  
She looked at me with a trusting but again serious look.

"I'm Asuna and these two are Kirito,and hellsarrow!"

Hellsarrow isn't that a kinda strange name?  
I sat up looking at the persons in front of me.  
They all looked like they could be my friends.

"You can just call me hell,by the way"

He said I took a glance at his face his brown hairs came threw his red colored bandanna.

"Isn't Hell a name you don't wanna have?"

I knew I looked a bit confused when I asked him that question.

"Yeah,but my parents where drunk when they had me so,yeah..."

I looked sorry at the guy and his name .  
I was really sorry for him.  
I tried to remember everything .  
And eventually looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"We know everything about you Saph"

I looked up at Asuna who had just spoken.

"Where's Ruby!"  
I shouted.  
I saw them kinda scared probably because of my outburst on the square.

"he's save,look on your left"

I slowly turned my head to the left.  
As I let myself fall back on the bed again.  
I sighed ruby...  
Your safe  
Next to me was a young boy quietly asleep.  
Quit cute actually.

Now my amnesia was fully recovered and I knew everything that had happened.  
Including what he did for me on the square.  
Suddenly My cheeks started to warm up.  
And I was blushing a fierce red colour.  
What he said...

_"I can't life without you..."_

Tears where making the way down towards my chin and finally they dropped.

"here you go,It's probably hard to take in..."

I looked at Kirito and gladly accepted the napkin from him.  
I took another glance at them all including Ruby.

"Thank you,for taking us in Asuna."  
I sighed I was now 19 years old and I still couldn't take care of myself.

* * *

**Sapphire's pov { you see I really use it allot but don't worry Scarlet your in the next one}**  
I woke up in the middle of the night as planned.  
And started putting some further equipment on including my level 1 sword.  
I opened the window and already 1 foot was on the venster,when my arm was pulled.

"Please don't leave Saph,what I said on the square was true."  
My eyes widened and I slowly turned my head to Ruby and stepped out of the window again.  
He closed it behind me so I couldn't leave.  
He took me in an embrace

"Don't go Saph"  
I heard him ask almost on a crying matter.  
I stared in his eyes,his beautiful eyes.  
While he stared into my Sapphire ones.

"You're beautiful,you know that?"  
He then slowly Said.

"You're beautiful,and I. I love you."  
My eyes widened my best friend loved me all the time.  
I didn't love him.  
Okay who am I kidding I loved him since we were 11  
And now 8 years later he is finally confessing.

I saw how his face came closer to mine and how or forehead's touched.  
Then he closed slightly the space between us.  
I felt a soft sensation and I wanted to know more.  
I kissed him back.  
Then I threw my arms around his neck while he pushed his arm around my waist,  
Pulling me closer to him.  
A soft sensation on my lip slowly I opened up to explore more.  
I felt something slid into my mouth.  
It was pulling back now.  
We parted ways I was panting.  
He started kissing my neck while I was blushing a fierce red colour that could be compared to Scarlet's hair.

"Stop it,Ruby your embarrassing me!"  
I sighed...  
The boy I fell in love with...

"But you,taste so good"  
He muttered while again tasting my skin  
I left out a moan  
As I felt pain go through my neck  
He had bitten...  
What was he a vampire?  
well at least this is a better love story then twilight!  
A small drop of blood was making its way down across my leg.  
I pushed him away.

"Look out Ruby..."  
I saw him a bit disappointed.

"But you really taste good,I wanna taste something different"  
He followed up with I hoped he didn't say it but then my mind decided on his own.  
I loved him so why not.  
He made his way to my blouse while I already had his jacket in my hand.  
And when I was about to start kissing him again.  
My skirt was on the floor...

* * *

**So yeah this part was more to get to know things and now about Saph and Ruby's relationship a little bit further and they really did do it!  
Scarlet don't worry you will be in the next chapter and I made a character your going to fall in love with so don't worry.**

Scarlet: I wasn't worrying but now that your making me a lover I am.  
Sapphire: come on Scarlet that worse It isn't it.  
Ruby: Saph you taste good.  
Saph : * blush blush*  
Blue: lol Red look at Saph's face while Ruby is kissing her neck.  
Red : lol saph Nice going Ruby you finally confessed to her.  
Ruby : continues biting Saph's neck.  
Me: okay then please leave a review to hear more of this nonsence.

Sapphire out!  
Ruby: no don't go Saph!

Sapphire: *FACEPALM*


	8. Chapter 8: The guild

**hello guys, this is Sapp e.e**

**I'm so late with this :l **

**I'm so sorry so so sorry, really I want to punch myself in the face now for not updating but anyway i will start again continuing first on this story then picking up the other stories so yeah. I don't know yet if I am fully back on track but I do want to atleast upload once a week.**

**but you guys probably just want to read the story, so let's start**

* * *

Sapphire's POV

I woke up, my eyes adjusting to the bright light that came outta the window. I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and stretched my arms as I left out a huge yawn. I looked to my side and to my suprise I saw Ruby there, completly naked my eyes widend in shock, did i do it with him? I shook my head to ignore my mind and started to dress myself.

It took some time for all my memories to return. Even Ruby got them back before me, not that I really cared or something. Ruby and I then decided to leave the house of Hell Kirito and Asuna and to search for my missing sisters and to discover more about this world. I was worried about Scarlet and Blue, this game was dangerous I can't lose.

"Sapp will you stop daydreaming for a while" the red clothed boy said next to me.

"oh yeah , I'm sorry i just spaced off a little" I quickly responded, I looked over to his side.

* * *

This game it was so weird, it was about magic and ranged attacks. Pretty cool though, I didn't have a weapon yet level 1-5 was all about using your brains and fists, I got from Asuna who was already level 21.

We walked through several mountains and towns and reached a small guild it didn't seem like there were much people.

"let's go check if someone saw Scarlet or Blue!" I yelled at Ruby he nodded his head and closely followed me

I opened the guild doors and stared around for a while. There were 2 girls chatting at a table, a guy sitting at the bar and someone else checking the request board.

"hey!" Said one of the girls at the table, she stood up and walked towards me giving me and Ruby glares. "You are not from our guild girl!" I folded my arms and glared back at her before speaking "I was only here to check if you seen my sister maybe I would have even joined if u didn't speak to me like that!" we kept shooting glares at each other when Ruby finally broke us two apart.

he sighed "can't we try to get along a little atleast" we turned our head and both glared,shooting little lighting jolts at him.

"I think that's a no* he said slightly in fear. "well anyway" he spoke again "we were thinking, if we could join your guild!"

the girl that was around my age sighed and let us enter further, meaning we could join her guild.

she took a glance at me and I stared at her.

"uhmm, i haven't completly introduced myself yet, I'm phoenix but everyone calls me pheo" she smiled a bit and extended her hand for me to shake, I shook it

"I am Sapphire and this dummy here is Ruby" I heard in the corner of my ear something break I didn't know what but something broke I was sure of it.

The girl looked at me in shock and pulled her hand away, like she had seen a ghost appear.

"it can't be, is that Sapp" the guy who had been sitting at he bar screamed. It was now my turn to look in shock at everyone , how did they know me and more important, who are they?

* * *

**I know it's a little short, but a lot happened in this chapther**

**I promis I will upload more I swear :)**

**So expect more of this story to come! **

**Ruby: and we just got our rest**

**Sapphire: yeah leave us alone**

**Phoenix: I just made my entrace, I want more fun!**

**Red: pheo I promise you, you don't she's gonna make u kill somebody get you killed badly injured or get you married to a pesky girl.**

**Blue: Red, since when am I a pesky girl, u listen to much to green e.e.**

**Scarlet: it's true I heard him talk to green several times now.**

**Me: will you guys just shut up *glares***

**Everyone: okay Sapp-chan *looks in fear***

**Me: that's better ;)**

**~Sapp~**


End file.
